


Guess I Should be Sorry

by simplyshirogane



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheating, College AU, I MADE SHIRO CRY, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Voltron, couldnt figure out how to add him in ):, im sorry hunk ):, implied pallura, klance, so much fucking angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyshirogane/pseuds/simplyshirogane
Summary: Basically I found this little drabble I wrote back in the beginning of March. Dunno why I never posted it anywhere, I guess I forgot about it lmao. Anyway, here it is.





	Guess I Should be Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I found this from my drive written in March. Cleaned it up a little bit and figured I might as well post it.

"I guess I should be sorry, right?" Keith spat, looking at the other boy who had entered the room without any prior notice. The boy was just staring at him unresponsively, clutching a paper bag of chinese food inside of it for their typical friday night take out date. He stood awkwardly in the doorway, unable to pry his eyes away from the scene that was laid before him. His boyfriend, in bed with the single person he claimed to hate, hips flush against his "rival" with hickies dotting along his ivory skin. The darker boy laid awkwardly on the bed still, a white silk sheet tossed carelessly over his naked figure in order to try and retain some dignity, though how one would able to do that after just being caught having an affair with someone in a relationship, he didn't really know. 

"Um," The boy squeaked from underneath Keith, blue eyes flickering nervously between the boy still inside of him and his boyfriend waiting in the doorway. "Do you maybe want to give us some privacy, Shiro?" The bite in his tone startled the older boy and caused him to drop the take out bag onto the floor with a soft 'thump.' His words made it sound as though Shiro were the one intruding on their private moment, as if he had been the person to accidentally ruin the moment between two lovers. He sucked in a sharp breath, locking his teeth together as his vision swarmed with tears and the room grew blurry in front of him. 

"I- I don't- I don't understand-" He stuttered quietly as his mouth struggled to form the words- or any words, really. He was too caught off guard, couldn't really believe what the hell he was seeing. His eyes darted up to look up at his boyfriend, desperately searching for some sort of explanation in his blank expression. He was hoping this was just some sort of fucked up prank, something that Lance thought would be really really inappropriatly funny, and had somehow managed to convince Keith to play along. 

But Keith didn't like jokes. And Keith wasn't supposed to like Lance, Shiro's best friend since the seventh grade. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, or at least attempted to, he felt like he had an entire mouthful of sand. Keith's violet eyes bore directly into his own, the utter apathetic look they wore proved to Shiro that this was not meant to be a prank, and that he simply did not care how much it hurt him at all. He stumbled out of the dorm room and slammed the door shut behind him, pressing his back against the wood and tried his absolute hardest to regain his breath. His chest heaved as he panted loudly, feeling beads of sweat dripping down his neck, and he knew he'd just been forced to add this to the long list of traumas he had already priorly endured in his lifetime. 

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut and felt a sob build up in his chest, but he didn't release it until he heard the unmistakeable sounds of bedsprings creaking and a headboard slamming against a wall. He pushed himself to his feet and forced himself to drag his legs down the hallway, just needing to be anywhere but here. He didn't know where to go in this type of situation and had no clue where his legs were taking him. Normally, when your boyfriend cheats on you, the first place you'd run to would be to your best friend, but- well. 

He found himself at Allura's dorm, luckily she and her roommate Pidge were still here this late on a Friday night. Typically Allura would be trying to drag the freshman off to some sort of party or club, but Shiro guessed tonight the little freshman had won and managed to persuade Allura into staying in for the night. Shiro rapped his knuckled against the door for far too long, he could tell by Pidge's annoyed glare he earned when she swung open the door. Though, that face quickly melted when she realized he was crying.

"Shiro...?" She asked gently, Allura popping up behind her, not thinking twice before grabbing him by the shoulders and dragging him inside of their room. She instantly began to run her fingers soothingly through his bangs just as she knew he liked, using the side of her hand to softly wipe his tears away. "It's okay," She promised him, setting him down onto her bed. Allura gently wrapped her softest blanket around his shoulders and he grabbed onto it tightly, Pidge curling up into his side. "We've got you now," Pidge spoke quietly, leaning her head against Shiro's arm. 

The boy didn't feel any better than he had before, but he definitely felt warm and comforted. He struggled to give them a smile, thankful for their help even though they had no clue what was going on. Shiro could tell them later, but right now, all he wanted was to not feel alone.


End file.
